As computing devices evolve, the ways in which users interact with these devices also continue to evolve. In the past, people have interacted with computing devices primarily through mechanical devices (e.g., keyboards, mice, etc.) and electrical devices (e.g., touch screens, touch pads, etc.). In the future, people may interact with computing devices in more natural ways such as by speech, gestures, and physical interactions with surfaces or objects of an environment.
Certain systems may monitor physical characteristics of a room and the users within the room in order to implement user interactions. For example, various sensors may be used to detect and identify sounds and gestures made by a user and may respond in defined ways to such sounds and gestures.